


A collected and curated overview of the known forms of broad scale specialized energy manipulation

by MSaga



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSaga/pseuds/MSaga
Summary: A paper on the findings of the Moraxian Scholars collecting and describing the known and provable forms of magic in Sornieth.Alternatively,The beginning of the problems in the Library.





	A collected and curated overview of the known forms of broad scale specialized energy manipulation

A collected and curated overview of the known forms of broad scale specialized energy manipulation.

Creligo Credentes, Heart Leaf, Xia Ry, Iaruvein Iuvementes, Zeinel Vere, Azarin Cuorse.

Introduction:

Sorienth is widely known to have 11 types of broad scale specialized energy manipulation, hereafter called magic , those being of the elements, and generally considered inborn to those called mages.  
It is accepted knowledge that each member of a Flight is born with that Flight’s specific type of magic and no other, and that their magic does not change should the dragon change flights.   
While the Beastclans and thinking creatures may have their own magics, these are inaccessible to most dragons barring fringe shamanistic or Level 51 dark magic, and as such shall be discounted in this study.   
Seers will also be discounted due to the wide range of techniques, sources, and a general near-inability to prove magic vs. gossipmonger. The fortunetellers will be left for later studies. The types herein are most available to all clans in all locations, and are frequently misconceptualized to be the only types to exist.   
Magic is far more fluid and fortune dependent than previously believed, and if not for the anchoring afforded by the Elemental Deities, would be considerably less common and appear in more forms than previously believed.

Main Types:

Inborn Magic

Here defined as magic which can be used with no externally sourced power. No other serious distinctions in terms of power levels have been reported. Inborn magic frequently carries a risk of physical exhaustion or potential rebound on the body, which can result in serious harm.

Elemental Magic: 

The most common form of magic, this is specifically tied to the Elemental Dragon which is the patron of the clan, with a default level bestowed on every hatchling to come out of the Flight. It should be noted here that, unlike popular myth, magical power cannot be determined through the eyes. Eye rarity is merely aesthetic and does not impact magical abilities. Eye color however, as has been long a superstition, does indeed show the Inborn Elemental magic of the dragon. It occurs regardless of the parent’s eye color or flight allegiance; so long as the eggs are sheltered in the nests of a specific flight, they will belong to that flight. 

Bloodline Magic

A slightly less common form of magic yet still visibly present in Sornieth today, Bloodline magic is any form of magic outside of Elemental magic passed down through a bloodline from parent to child, regardless of flight. This magic can be passed in the form of a curse or previously bestowed magic, and is frequently attributed to more reputable seers.

Bestowed Magic

Relatively uncommon but certainly not unheard of, Bestowed Magic can be either elemental or non-elemental, and is received from a spirit of the concept or element, frequently as repayment for a perceived ‘good deed’. Depending on the power or gratitude of the bestowing spirit, Bestowed magic can become Bloodline-associated.

Gathered Magic

Here defined as magic which requires an external power source to be used.

Runic Magic

Extremely common and frequently mistaken for Inborn as Runic patterns are quite common. The runes on dragons, however, have been found to be entirely random, and though there is a possibility they will allow a positive effect in the carrying dragon, it is equally probable a negative effect will be created instead. Runic Magic uses definable patterns to, essentially, ‘break’ the universe into components and rebuild as described in the runes. Requires power commonly taken from the life forces of those close by. This is one of many reasons why experimenting with Runes is inadvisable.

Amulet or Object Magic

Also extremely common, object magic uses an object naturally infused with magic of a certain type to allow dragons to use that magic as if it were their own. Staffs, wand and amulets frequently contain powered Objects and a control mechanism, frequently Runic in nature. Though specified to only the types of magic contained by the respective object, this type does not carry any fatigue associated risks seen with Inborn forms.

Map Magic

Most popular on the Arcane Strand, Cartographic Magic is frequently referred to as Teleportation as it essentially allows the user to create a portable shortcut to a portal system. The Arcane realm is known for being particularly saturated in magic, allowing a long-standing system of natural portals unanchored to any mage to thrive. While the researchers have never come across a full map of the portal system, partial maps can be found in intrepid hands throughout the realm. When used with arcane focused ambient energy, these scroll-maps can be used to act as a portal themselves into the system, even outside the normal network. Tests* have shown, in the past, that while the portal system itself cannot be used outside of the Arcane Realm, the map foci can be used as a portal back to the Arcane system, though requiring a higher rate of mana expenditure (60 mp/try) than most other forms.

Ritual Magic

Particularly of note as it is one of the few branches to use the Inborn magic of a group to magnify more precisely directed forms of magic. Extremely dangerous, it is inadvisable to attempt this type without multiple experts present due to the inherent difficulties in ensuring all magics and personalities are compatible for unit-based use. 

Conclusions:

The many forms of magic documented here come from proven accounts or personal experience. There are theories and legends of many other forms, and potential alternative formats of magic are a fascinating thought experiment. A world with untamed magic- what would the gods look like there? Would they exist?  
Future research will examine in more detail the variants of magic and elements.

Footnotes:  
1 Level 5: magic which impacts a mid-level elemental spirit (i.e. a river spirit or a pox spirit) such that they are controlled partially or completely by the desires of the mage without will of their own.  
*Tests here are defined as close observation of Ryxia and use of a Seer to determine where she went (her swamp, mostly.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I'll come back and edit/ write another of these.  
> Yes, it's not a fully accurate paper, but they are dragons, there's not a lot of journals out there to complain.  
> They don't know it yet, but those last questions are going to cause some serious problems down the line.


End file.
